Harry Potter and the alpha stigma
by DeschenesB
Summary: Harry discovers a new power.


Watching his godfather die and then hearing that bitch Bellatrix as well as all of those death eaters and Voldemort himself laughing at his death something in Harry snapped as he began to hear a voice in his head.

"Death is all around you and it doesn't matter does it?" the voice in his head asked.

"You're wrong," Harry replied.

"Am I."

"You're wrong," Harry yelled back desperately.

"This world is yours all you have to do is open up release it and kill until everything disappears before your eyes," the voice told him in a seductive whisper.

"Arrrr," Harry yelled in his mind as he began to feel power pour into his body before he began to laugh manically.

"Oh look Potter's snapped," Voldemort said to his death eaters with a cruel laugh.

"Aw is little baby Potter can't handle a little death," Bellatrix taunted him with a baby voice only for a beam of energy to hit her in the face and dissolve her like sand.

"Weakling your molecules will scatter like sand," Harry called out after getting up off his knees and standing up.

"She's gone what did you do?" a random death eater yelled out.

"Monster, devil, god, hero call me what you will," Harry said while laughing evilly.

"Monster I'll finish you avada…." A death eater began to say before Harry made him explode.

"Avada Kadavra," Voldemort yelled out and watched as Harry was hit with the killing curse only for nothing to happen.

"Analyze existence and release," Harry said pointing a hand at five of the death eaters only for a beam of energy to come out of his hand and cut them in half.

"He's a god," a death eater said before Harry appeared in front of him. "No please."

"First comes destruction, I create nothing, forgive nothing, save nothing I just erase completely." Said Harry before blowing the death eaters head up.

Watching all of this in awe, excitement, and horror are the entire order of the phoenix as well as Dumbledore. Harry's friends Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville as well as people from the ministry of magic like Fudge and Amelia Bones. Harry lifted his head up opened his eyes to the world for everyone could see that his once green eyes are now red with a pentagram inside them, and on his face is a very evil smile.

All of a sudden every death eater started to die in gruesome ways as Harry said, "Shatter, collapse, break, and disappear."

All of the death eaters died except Voldemort as he escaped leaving behind Luscious Malfoy. Harry spotting Malfoy appeared in front of him so fast that no one saw how he got there. Grabbing Malfoy by the throat Harry lifted him up into the air and began to choke the life out of him. Hermione noticing that ran over him and grabbed Harry in a hug and said," Harry you've done enough now stop."

"He's dangerous he has to die," Harry told her.

"Please stop Harry," Hermione begged him.

Listening to Hermione Harry slowly put Luscious down and then fell on his ass completely drained of all his energy. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and Hermione dropping a sock on them and watched as they disappeared to his office at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore what just happened?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Well Voldemort and his death eaters attacked the ministry and Harry beat them all back with a power I have never seen before. Now I'm sure since there is now proof of what I have been saying all along you will now get rid of that pesky arrest warent?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah sure," Amelia replied while looking around at the death and destruction. "My god such power!"

"Indeed now I have to be somewhere excuse me," Dumbledore said before teleporting away.

"Yeah, yeah your excused," Amelia said still in shock over what she saw happen.

**(Headmasters Office)**

Appearing inside the head masters office Harry and Hermione fell next to each other on their backsides. Quickly getting off the floor Hermione helped Harry off the floor and onto a chair, kneeling before Harry Hermione looked up at him and noticed that he was still in shock. Looking at Harry in concern Hermione asked him, "Are you all right Harry?"

"Yeah I will be fine Hermione let's just sit here in silence and wait for the head master to get here." Harry said to Hermione with a voice filled with sadness and depression.

"Okay Harry whatever you want." Hermione replied with concern.

"Thank you."

**(A Couple Minutes Latter)**

Appearing next to Hermione head master Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down. Looking at both Harry and Hermione he asked them, "Are you two okay."

"Yeah/yes head master," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Good now I think you two may have some questions for me why don't you ask and I will see if I can answer them for you." said Dumbledore.

"I want to know what Siruis died for head master what was Voldemort after in the ministry of magic?" Harry asked with anger in his voice.

"Very well a couple of years ago I heard of a prophecy this prophecy told that a young child would be born and that he would destroy the dark lord with a power that the dark lord knew nothing off. That is what was in the ministry of magic years ago Voldemort only heard a little of the prophecy he heard that a child would be born that could kill him." Dumbledore told Harry and Hermione.

"How did he find out about it if you heard it and told no one about the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"Now I didn't say that no one else heard the prophecy, an agent of voldemort also heard the prophecy well just the first bit. I found out in time so that the intruder only heard a little bit, but it was enough to get Voldemort to go after your parents." Dumbledore said.

"Who was this person that sent voldemort after my parents?" asked Harry with rage in his voice.

"I don't know Harry," Dumbledore said. "Now about that power that you used at the ministry."

"Yeah what was it? What happened to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know all I know is that I heard a voice in my head and then I was filled with power and destroying death eaters." Harry told them.

"A voice what did it say?" Dumbledore asked.

"It told me that death didn't matter and that the world was mine and all I had to do was kill." Harry said.

"I was afraid of that," Dumbledore commented.

"Afraid of what?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"The power you used is known as the alpha stigma it is a powerful magic that lets you copy any spell that you have seen. That power is just the first part it's the second power that you have to worry about." Dumbledore said.

"The second power it's what happened to Harry at the ministry isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss Granger the power Harry used is the true power of the alpha stigma it gives the person who uses it a temporary boost in power equal to that of a god." Dumbledore said.

"I sense a but here what's the drawback?" asked Harry.

"The drawback as they say is temporary insanity while the power is active." Dumbledore said with sorrow.

"That's not good," said Hermione.

"Your right it's not good at all in that state you won't know who is who Harry will be uncontrollable he would attack friends and foe alike." Dumbledore told them. "That's why I want you to promise me that you will never use that power ever again."

Looking at Dumbledore Harry thought to himself, something's wrong here he's lying but about what I can't tell. While saying out loud, "I promise I won't use the alpha stigma ever again."

"Good now do you have any questions for me?" asked Dumbledore.

"No we don't head master," Harry said while signaling to Hermione to agree with him.

"Good now I think it's time for you two too head to bed."

"Yes head master," Hermione and Harry said before leaving.

Walking out of the head masters office Harry led Hermione to an empty bathroom where they could be alone to talk. Seeing that they were alone Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "What was that back there why didn't you let me ask any questions?"

"Because Dumbledore was lying to us back there." said Harry.

"What how could you tell and why was he lying?" asked Hermione.

"He lied about two things the first thing he lied about was the person who told voldemort about the prophecy, he knows who it was." Harry said with anger.

"Why would he lie about that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I will find out someday, and as for the second thing he lied about was the insanity and loss of control when I used the alpha stigma." Harry said.

"Really because I saw what happened when you used it you went mad and killed a lot of people if I hadn't stopped you, you might have killed more." Hermione said.

"I know and I'm grateful but that's not what happened I lost control not because of the insanity as Dumbledore said but because of the surprise of how much power was flowing through my body." Harry told her.

"Really and why do you think that?" asked Hermione.

"Because I can still feel the power inside my body and now that I know where it's at I can draw from it to power my spells." Said Harry to Hermione as he draws on the power of the alpha stigma making his eyes bright red with the pentagram symbol. "Like this see!"

"What the fuck!" Hermione said as she saw what was happening to Harry. "How are you doing that?"

"Simple it's all about will power if I will it then it will happen." Harry said as he waved his hand and created a seven foot tall gold statue of himself. "Do you see with this power I could do anything that is why Dumbledore doesn't want me to use it. In his own words I can be an equal to a god he is scared that the power would go to my head."

"That is possible but why didn't he just tell you that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said while thinking to himself. But it is suspicious with this power I could kill Voldemort as easy as stepping on a bug why wouldn't he want me to use it, I'll have to think on this later.

"Harry!"

"What! What did you just say?" asked Harry.

"I said what now?" asked Hermione.

"Well let's just go to bed now and we will talk about this tomorrow," Harry said to her.

"Alright."


End file.
